sgtngfandomcom-20200214-history
Larissa Koralov
Physical *'Height:' 5' 7" *'Weight:' 120 lbs. *'Eye Color:' Blue *'Hair Color': Brown *'Hair Style:' Shoulder Length *'ATA Gene Status:' Positive *'WTA Gene Status:' Positive (Gene Therapy) *'GTA Gene Status:' Negative Education *'Primary:' St. Petersburg Primary School *'Secondary:' Moscow Suvurov Military School **Class of 2015 *'Post Secondary Education:' Combined Arms Academy of the Armed Forces **Class of 2019 *'Military Education:' **Russian Army Infantry School; 08/20/2019 - 12/20/2019 **FSB Operations School; 01/01/2020 - 03/15/2021 **FSB Special Operations School; 03/30/2021 - 05/03/2022 Family *'Father:' Fydor Koralov **Deceased (04/12/10) - Natural Causes *'Mother:' Karla Koralov **Deceased (10/01/11) - Natural Causes *'Brother:' Captain Dmitry Koralov, Russian Army Airborne **Born 09/18/1995 *'Sister:' Natalia Koralov, ITAR-TASS Journalist **Born 02/15/2000 Career History *Assigned, FSB Special Purpose Unit "Vympel" **05/16/2022 - 02/01/2025 *Deployed, Operation ADVENT SPIKE (Raid on Suspected Rebellion Sympathizers) **08/20/2023-Same *Deployed, Operation ADVENT SPIKE II (Elimination of Sympathizer Fugitives) **04/15/2024-Same *Deployed, Operation FAST SAPPHIRE (Apprehension of Medvedev Assassins) **09/15/24-Same *Recruited, Stargate Program **02/01/2025 - Present Effective Dates of Promotion * - Junior Lieutenant: 05/25/19 * - Lieutenant: 08/12/21 * - Senior Lieutenant: 05/16/22 Background Larissa had every intention of following her father and brother into the Russian Armed Forces. What she never expected was to be tagged for recruitment into the Federal Security Service, much less to serve in their special purpose unit "Vympel". When recruited, Larissa had the option to serve the FSB as a regular agent, but the allure of the challenge of serving in "Vympel" was too strong to resist, and she subjected herself to a grueling training process that few survived, graduating in the first female class to join "Vympel". During her time in service, she was deployed three times. Her first two operations involved the arrest and elimination of Russian Military personnel who were suspected as supporting the newly formed "Tau'ri Rebellion", both operations occurring within Russia's borders. However, her third operation, the apprehension of the group responsible for President Dmitry Medvedev's death in 2014, was in Prague, and her actions in limiting civilian casualties ensured that the operation did not end up souring Russian/Czech relations, as was feared. However, Larissa has volunteered for service off-world with the Atlantis Expedition, wanting to prove herself off-world. Personality Larissa is slow to form bonds, though she is not cold or disrespectful. Many find that she reveals little about herself, and will continue to do so until she can figure out the person she is dealing with. As a result as well, she does not reveal all of her skills at once. While she does hold an officer's rank, she has yet to develop any sort of leadership skills, as is indicative of the Russian military's problems with too many officers and not enough NCOs. Under fire, she is absolutely cold and efficent, perfectly willing to do whatever it takes to complete the mission, but she has no tolerance for fools or heroes, nor does she find collateral damage acceptable. Awards & Decorations *Medal "For Courage" (Operation ADVENT SPIKE) *Medal "For Courage" (Operation ADVENT SPIKE II) *Cross of Saint George, Fourth Class (Operation FAST SAPPHIRE) Qualifications & Skills *Weapon Qualifications: **Russia: MP443 Handgun, PSS Silent Pistol, Bizon-2 Submachine Gun, SR-2 Submachine Gun, AK-12U Carbine, AK-12 Assault Rifle, AS Val Assault Rifle, SVD/SVU Sniper Rifle, SV-98 Sniper Rifle, VSS Sniper Rifle, Saiga 12K Shotgun **US/NATO: M9 Handgun, P226 Handgun, P90 Submachine Gun, MP5 Submachine Gun, M4A1 Carbine, M16A4 Assault Rifle, M110 Sniper Rifle, M1014 Shotgun *Hand-to-Hand Qualifications: Systema, Krav Maga *Combat Qualifications: Unconventional Warfare, Counter-Terrorism, Urban Warfare, Demolitions, Airborne (HALO Certified) *Other Qualifications: Fluent in English (Mild Canadian Accent), Czech, German, Trained in Intelligence Gathering and Counter-Intelligence by FSB Miscellaneous *Favored Weapons: **Melee: NRS-2 Spetznaz Scout Knife (7.62mm Pistol Always kept Loaded) **Sidearm: MP443 Handgun (Loaded standard 9x19 7N21 AP) With Detachable Suppressor **Primary: Several, Listed As Follows *AK-12U Carbine with PK-AS Holographic Sight and Magnifier, Vertical Foregrip, 60-round magazine, Suppressor as needed OR *AS Val Assault Rifle with PK-AS Holographic Sight, 30-round magazine, Loaded 9x39mm SP-6 (Optimized for Armor Piercing) OR *M4A1 Carbine with Leopuld CQT 1x-3x Scope, Vertical Foregrip, Suppressor as needed OR *P90 Submachine Gun, Suppressor as needed **Special: Favored as needed, Listed As Follows *SV-98 Sniper Rifle, 7.62x54mmR, 1P69 3-10x42 Optics, Carrying Handle, Bi-Pod, Anti-Mirage Strap, Suppressor as Needed *VSS Sniper Rifle, 9x39mm SP-5 (Optimized for Range), PSO-1 x4 Optics, 20 round Magazine *Saiga 12K Shotgun, 00 Buckshot and Breaching Slugs, Kobra Red Dot Sight *M1014 Shotgun, 00 Buckshot and Breaching Slugs, AimPoint M4S Red Dot Sight Category:Russian Armed Forces Personnel Category:AE Personnel Category:Special Operations Personnel Category:Playing Characters